dawn_of_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Producer Letter II
Greetings Immortals, We're here with news about the coming update, an explanation of the Rebirth function and more information about some of the bugs we're currently fixing. We're always grateful for your feedback and questions—we've had a lot to be grateful for lately! I'll address as many current issues as I can in this letter, and we'll have another AMA at the end of the month to cover any remaining questions you might have. Recently, someone asked about our team's favorite gods. We got votes for the usual suspects like Hades, Metatron and Briareos, though a few team members also liked Anubis and Balder. Personally, I'm a big fan of the Egyptian gods, including Usurper Seth and Horus! We're also working on some ideas for new gods at the moment, so let us know if you have any good ideas! We've also received a number of questions about the Rebirth duplicates. I understand how frustrating it can be to get duplicates when you do a Rebirth. Unfortunately, duplicates happen because there's only a limited number of 7-Star Gods available, and the god you rebirth is drawn at random from this pool of 7-Star Gods. For example, let's say you currently have Alberich. When rebirthing, you'll get a god at random, but it won't be Alberich. Now, let's say you rebirth Alberich into Zeus. If you go for another rebirth after that, you again draw from the pool of all other gods, which would now include Alberich (but not Zeus). In general, all gods in the pool have an equal chance of coming up, with the exception of the one you currently have (which has no chance). Things behave a bit differently during the Grand Rebirth event, during which a special god is introduced. Because the Grand Rebirth event god is so exclusive, it starts off with a lower probability than the others (the remaining probability points are distributed evenly amongst the other gods). This probability increases with the number of Rebirths you carry out. We've had a few players ask whether we've changed the Grand Rebirth probabilities, so I'd like to stress that the Grand Rebirth probabilities have never been changed over the course of the game. Now, on to more exciting news about the update coming later this month! We're in the middle of bug and in-game translation testing, which makes it difficult to give you an exact launch date—we'd rather not disappoint you if we aren't able to launch on the specified day. We can, however, reveal some more information about the update itself. The Training Grounds are getting a really nice optimization, which will give you a more convenient way to edit and train your unit lineup. We'll also release a new inventory system for the Pantheon, which will make it much easier to track what you own and let you know how to find and use certain items in the game. A few other great features will be revealed in the patch notes released with the update. We've also been focused on fixing translation issues and other bugs influencing the game experience. We really want this update to deliver a fun, stable experience! Lastly, I want to update you on a few things we've mentioned in the past. Don't worry—we haven't forgotten these things, and we're working on them! We recently selected a forum service and are moving forward with testing to see if it matches our needs for mobile. There's a bothersome issue which causes players using iOS devices to be unable to read our in-game customer support messages. We're looking into this as we speak and are trying our best to have it fixed for the next update. For the time being, please send an email to ￼￼dawnofgods@aeriagames.com￼￼ if you feel your device is affected by the issue. We'd also like to confirm that we're looking into the issue that causes Awakened Heidi to freeze other gods in battle. This is a confirmed bug which we are investigating, and we'll update you as soon as we have a confirmed fix. We'll be introducing in-game QA accounts in the coming weeks. These accounts will be identified in the same way that GMs' are: with an avatar and a QA_ in front of their nickname. In-game crashes during battles: this should not be happening, and we feel your pain. We're trying to identify the cause of this issue, but it can be hard to reproduce some of the circumstances for the crashes, as they might be tied to specific phone models or to the specific setup of a given phone. If you encounter any game crashes, please let us know via the in-game contact option or at ￼￼dawnofgods@aeriagames.com with all the information you can provide about your phone model and the connection you're using. Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the upcoming AMA—you'll be able to send questions to the Dawn of Gods team, including me, GD Artemis, GM Saphir and Artist Kilo. We're looking forward to hearing from you! See you in the game! PM Gaia